AFS3E6 Vreedle, Vreedle
Plot In space, the Vreedle Brothers, Octagon and Rhomboid, are stopped by a traffic robot for a small violation. Octagon tries to talk to the cop, but Rhomboid blows it up, annoying Octagon. The two fly off to Earth. On Earth, Julie and Ship are playing catch when the Vreedles arrive. Julie calls Ben as the Vreedles ask her to be civil. Octagon introduces them as repo men there for Ship, with a court order authorizing them to do so. Julie tells Ship not to show the Vreedles his power. Jetray arrives and shoots the Vreedles. They shoot Jetray and he blasts them with neuroshocks. He tries to go Humungousaur, but gets Echo Echo. Echo Echo uses Wall of Sound to subdue the Vreedles. They get into their ship and leave. Later, Kevin confirms the order as legitimate. Ben worries that they could use Ship as a weapon, but not that Julie will lose her pet. Kevin suggests that they settle it in the high court. Kevin shows them Lu's ship, which he still has. They fly to the High Court, navigating an asteroid field. Ben blows up the asteroid. On Earth, Gwen and Julie talk about the boys while Ben and Kevin talk about the girls in space. The Vreedles return and Gwen attacks them. They shoot Gwen and Julie, but Gwen protects them, and they try to keep Ship from using his powers. Ship, scared, forms a suit of powered armor around Julie. Ship shoots the Vreedles, but Julie tells him not to. Rhomboid asks Octagon if he can blow Ship up, but Octagon says only a little. They shoot at Julie, who can't feel their blasts. Kevin tells Ben to let him do the talking, as he has lots of experience. Ben disagrees, thinking that the Omnitrix-bearer will be taken more seriously than an ex-con. Baz-El, who gave the order, beams into the court and says that he wanted Ship back after he heard about his part in the Highbreed war. He tells Judge Domstol that he sent the Vreedles to get Ship, which shocks Domstol. The Vreedles and Julie battle. None of the Vreedles' weapons works. They manage to take down Gwen's shield and she hides behind Julie. Gwen gives the Vreedles bubble wrap to distract them, and it works. They are occupied for some time. Domstol recognizes Kevin and threatens to put him in the Null Void. Julie and Gwen try to escape, but the Vreedles run out of bubble wrap and attack them. Julie throws a sign at them. Kevin argues Ship's case, but Ben goes to Domstol and tries to use his fame to his advantage. He tells Domstol that Ship is part of his team and goes Humungousaur, trying to impress Domstol but destroying his desk. The Vreedles put a repo boot on Ship, paralyzing him and Julie. Gwen and Rhomboid fight as Octagon takes Ship and Julie to his ship. Gwen throws Rhomboid at him, sending them flying. She throws mana at them, but they grab Julie and use her as a human shield. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Kevin apologizes to a disgusted Domstol. Ben continues to try and persuade him with the Omnitrix and it works. Domstol rules in favor of Ben, apologizing for wasting his time. He rescinds Baz-El's warranty and orders him to call off the Vreedles. The Vreedles bring Julie to their ship, but Gwen traps them in a mana bubble. Kevin, Ben, and Baz-El arrive and Baz-El tells the Vreedles to stand down. They refuse and Rhomboid shoots Baz-El, destroying him. They take Julie and Ship to their ship, intending to sell Ship on the black market. Kevin recognizes their repo boot and says that he can get it off. Ben goes Goop to stall the Vreedles. Goop and the Vreedles fight. Kevin works on the boot, and manages to get it off. Ship turns back on and Julie moves towards Octagon. The Vreedles go to their ship and escape. Goop turns into Ben and Ship comes off of Julie. Ben sees the wreckage and wonders when Mr. Smoothy will reopen. Baz-El regenerates and says that Julie can keep Ship. Impact *The Vreedle brothers are introduced *Ship first becomes a suit of armor for Julie Characters Characters *Ship *Julie Yamamoto *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Judge Domstol *Highbreed Bailiff *Baz-El Villains *Rhomboid Vreedle *Octagon Vreedle Aliens *Jetray *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Goop Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes